


Chemistry&Chocolates

by uglykirikuu



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Don't Ask, I BROKE MY HEART, I BROKE MY PHONE AT THAT TIME, I BROKE MY SOUL, I WAS SO SAD, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, SO I WRITE A CUTE STORY
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglykirikuu/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>為什麼要寫這東西。我拒絕，這都不是個故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry&Chocolates

 

> 人們可以想得很簡單，也可以想得很複雜。他們有時候這個有時候那個，但，有時候是有時候的事。難道不是嗎？（與正文並無直接關聯，我想寫就寫）

  
 

 

盧卡斯給過他們幾次巧克力。巧克力、巧克力。還有荒謬的劇本。

 

馬克倒覺得挺有意思的。巧克力很甜，還很容易化，常溫下他只需要把幾塊巧克力放到他手心，那些巧克力們就可以把他的手掌搞得髒兮兮又黏糊糊的。那可不是哈里森會喜歡的場景。哈里森不是特別愛吃巧克力，至少不是和他還有凱莉一起，大概是因為他們三個分吃一盒巧克力的場景太亂了，可這也說不上是個理由。

 

他其實也沒有那麼在乎哈里森愛不愛和他還有凱莉一起吃巧克力。

 

馬克自己一個人坐在化妝間里想，手上捧著一盒還剩一半的巧克力。這不是盧卡斯給他的，是凱莉給他的，凱莉那時候一手把莉婭公主的連衣白裙放到他坐著的那張椅子的椅背上，一手塞給他一盒還剩一大半的巧克力。她說：「哈里森不知從哪裡搞來一大盒巧克力，吃了幾個就自己膩得不行，叫我給你。」

 

「哦，我記得你說你最近想要『再瘦一點、再瘦一點點就好』的。」馬克模仿著她那時候抱怨的語氣，帶著笑揭開巧克力盒。哈里森給了凱莉，凱莉不想要，又給他。

 

「別把這些事情記得這麼清楚。」凱莉叉著腰，有些萊婭的氣勢。她拿走了一個巧克力就離開了化妝間，似乎趕著什麼約會，無視掉馬克的不滿。而且她連道別都不說。

 

凱莉一定是真的很趕。

 

馬克嘴裡含著一顆巧克力球咕嚕嚕地想著。

 

說到這裡，就回到我們的開頭。馬克一個人孤零零地在化妝間，和鏡子里的自己一起分享巧克力。一個沒有工作的下午，沒有哈里森，沒有凱莉，沒有盧卡斯，沒有所有的那些工作人員，他就是一個人孤零零地吃巧克力球。他就是，除了吃巧克力球，還沒有找到什麼好打發時間的的事可以干。

 

「馬克？」哈里森根本不會敲門，他的聲音在看到馬克的一瞬間拔高（哈里森居然這樣被嚇到，馬克想），「所有人都出去玩了，你還在這裡幹什麼，哇哦，吃巧克力，的確是個打發休閒時光的好辦法。」哈里森還穿著韓索羅的襯衣，下身配了一條休閒得多的牛仔褲，手裡拿著幾朵巧克力球花（就是那種在本該是花蕊的地方放上一顆巧克力的小東西）。

 

「你有什麼好辦法？這些巧克力都還是你的。」馬克招呼一臉尷尬的哈里森過來，「過來和我一起吃，你的巧克力。」

 

哈里森還在原地站了一會兒才走過來。「我原本還以為凱莉會自己吃掉，沒想到她真的就直接給你了……我也就吃了兩三顆的樣子。」他拉開椅子坐下，把那幾朵巧克力球花丟到滿是化妝品的桌面，「現在就只剩下一半。」

 

「我能說什麼？我是個巧克力回收者。」馬克說著就把一顆巧克力直塞到哈里森嘴裡去。

 

哈里森馬上就有點皺起眉頭，但是又乖乖張開嘴把那塊巧克力咬了下去。他嘴裡含著巧克力說話的聲音也很像「咕嚕嚕」。馬克把手收回來的時候，手指不小心碰到了哈里森的舌頭——他拿著巧克力的中間，所以他大概也有在撬開哈里森的嘴——然後是沾了融化的巧克力的下嘴唇。馬克沒有表示什麼，乖乖地把手拿回來又往自己嘴裡塞巧克力。

 

「馬克，你的手，很髒。」哈里森咕嚕嚕地說。

 

「我也一樣在用它們吃東西。」馬克咕嚕嚕地說。

 

「我的舌頭舔到你的手指了。」哈里森指出。

 

「你應該高興我沒有舔到你舔到的地方。」馬克。

 

「你聽起來像個瘋小子（Crazy Kid）。」

 

馬克聽到這句話的時候開始笑了。他就是忍不住，有些融化的巧克力從他的嘴角流下來，他不得不仰起頭然後用舌頭把那舔掉。他還是在笑，看著對面低著頭連微笑都試圖忍住的哈里森，他就只有笑得更厲害。

 

馬克把那巧克力囫圇吞下去，甜膩膩的感覺順著舌面滑到身體最內部。他張嘴都有絲絲甜味，他說：「我還沒想到和你吃巧克力可以這樣，我覺得你應該不太喜歡吃巧克力，或者不太喜歡和我、和凱莉一起吃。」

 

「對，的確不應該和你一起吃巧克力。」哈里森吃了巧克力以後，聽起來比平常還要柔軟許多，「跟你一起吃有時候簡直就是在毀滅現場，我看過一次我沒有想到今天要看第二次。我只是托凱莉把這些巧克力給你，我還以為你也會去和凱莉她們一起派對……」

 

「我根本不知道有什麼派對，」馬克盯著他，「我還以為是凱莉不想要你送的巧克力才轉送給我，她最近想要再瘦一些。現在難道只有我和盧卡斯他們不在派對上嗎？」

 

「還有我。我在和你吃巧克力。除此以外，基本是的。我覺得派對有些無聊。」哈里森盯著馬克一顆接著一顆地吃巧克力。這孩子就不會感到膩人嗎？

 

「嗯哼。」

 

「我想先回來，到處看看，來這邊幫凱莉拿她說的她落下的衣服。哦糟了……」哈里森這才想起他回來是幹什麼的，一下子從椅子里跳起來，開始四處環顧尋找他的任務物品。

 

「嗯哼……」馬克隨著哈里森走來走去的方向轉動自己的椅子。他看著哈里森一把撈起一個亂糟糟的角落里的一件大衣，然後往他這邊走過來。他看著哈里森簡直是整個人蓋在他上面。

 

哈里森氣勢莊嚴地問他：「拿著你的巧克力和我一起去找凱莉。」

 

「我們三個一起吃？那場面會很糟糕……」馬克聲音有些小，「我以為你不喜歡我們三個一起吃呢？」好像他真的在乎哈里森喜歡不喜歡似的，哈里森都發出這個邀請了，主動、邀請。

 

「我沒有不喜歡……和你們兩個一起吃就是會有點亂，只要沒亂到舌頭碰舌頭就可以。」哈里森又把自己撐起來，衣服搭在肩上，抓著馬克的手臂和腰要拉他走。

 

馬克趕緊抱著巧克力盒起來，「我走就是了，你別抱著我腰！癢。天哪。」他忍住大笑站起來，和哈里森一起往門外走去。「看你說的，那亂到舌頭碰巧克力碰舌頭碰巧克力就可以了嗎？你知道派對上大家喜歡玩些髒髒的遊戲。」

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道我寫了什麼。


End file.
